This invention relates to engine-driven electrical generators, and more particularly to a fuel tank for such generators.
Electrical generators are commonly used to provide electrical power in situations where conventional wired electrical power grid sources are not available, such as during a power outage, at construction sites, or at remote locations. The generator may use an engine to drive the generator. The generator may include a fuel tank to store gasoline and provide fuel for the engine. Some prior art generators include fuel tanks that are mounted to the generator.
When refilling the fuel tank, the operator may take the entire generator to a gasoline station, or a separate gasoline container may be used to transport fuel to the generator. Generators are typically heavy and cumbersome, and transporting the entire generator for a refill is typically not practical. Separate gasoline containers are additional items for an operator to obtain and have available when a refill is necessary. Separate gasoline containers may be easily misplaced and may require additional storage space.
Also, the operator may have to maintain each separate gasoline container full of gasoline. It may be desirable for an operator to have a reserve supply of gasoline stored in separate gasoline containers for extended use of the generator. In this situation, the operator may have to make a first trip to the gasoline station with separate gasoline containers to obtain gasoline for filling the generator fuel tank, and a second trip to refill the separate gasoline containers to maintain a reserve supply of gasoline.
Some separate gasoline containers may have a capacity that is less than the capacity of the generator fuel tank. For example, some generator fuel tanks have a capacity of 5 gallons, and may have a capacity of 10 gallons or more. A typical separate gasoline container may have a capacity of 2.5 gallons. Therefore, multiple gasoline containers or multiple trips to a gasoline station may be needed to refill the generator.
Also, generators are often needed during power outages. Separate gasoline containers may become relatively scarce during a power outage when demand for backup power increases. A shortage of gasoline containers during a power outage may require an operator to have multiple containers or make multiple trips to a gasoline station to maintain a supply of fuel for the generator. The separate gasoline containers also requires extra storage space, and may not be readily available when needed.
A generator embodying the invention comprises a removable fuel tank that is easily accessible and may be easily removed from the generator. The exposed, easily accessible, removable fuel tank provides a convenience for the operator because the removable fuel tank may be taken to a gasoline station for refilling, and reattached to the generator for operation. The removable fuel tank is readily available and is less likely to be lost than a separate gasoline container. Additionally, the removable fuel tank does not require additional storage space when not in use.
The generator includes a frame that supports an engine and the fuel tank. The engine powers the generator, and the fuel tank stores gasoline for the engine. The fuel tank is removably interconnected to the frame with quick release fasteners. The quick release fasteners may retain the fuel tank to the frame, and may hold the fuel tank and frame from substantially moving with respect to each other. Preferably, the quick release fasteners may be disengaged by hand without the use of additional tooling. A fuel line between the fuel tank and the engine may include a quick disconnect attachment that may shut off fuel flow and easily detach the fuel tank from the engine.
In the preferred embodiment, the quick release fastener includes a threaded fastener, such as bolt or screw, and may include a handle to facilitate engaging or disengaging the fastener by hand. The fuel tank may include a clamping portion, and the bolt may extend through a slot in the clamping portion and engage the frame. The bolt may include a disc-shaped flange that clamps the clamping portion to the frame. Alternatively, the quick release fastener may include other fasteners, such as clamps, pivoting tabs, key locks, elastic members, pins, latches, or other similar fasteners. Preferably, the quick release fasteners may be engaged by hand, and do not require a tool.
The fuel tank may be openly exposed near the top of the generator to provide easy access when refilling the fuel tank, and when detaching or reattaching the fuel tank. The fuel tank is preferably not enclosed within a housing. The fuel tank is readily available, and the operator does not have to locate a separate gasoline container when the generator requires refueling. The entire removable fuel tank may be refilled without the need for multiple gasoline containers or multiple trips to the gasoline station.
Additionally, it may be desirable to maintain a reserve fuel supply for operating the generator for extended periods of time. The operator may make a single trip to the gasoline station to refill the removable fuel tank and separate gasoline containers. With some prior art generators, separate trips to the gasoline station with separate gasoline containers were needed to first obtain gasoline for refilling the generator, and then refill the separate gasoline containers again for a reserve supply of gasoline. With the removable fuel tank, an operator may refill the generator, and refill separate gasoline containers for a reserve fuel supply in a single trip to the gasoline station. Therefore, the removable fuel tank may be particularly useful for initial filling of the fuel tank, and may help an operator to maximize a reserve gasoline supply while minimizing trips to the gasoline station.